1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to communications modules. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an integrated boot and release slide for use in the insertion and removal of a communications module from a cage of a host device.
2. Related Technology
Communication modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Some modules are pluggable, which permits the module to be inserted into and removed from a cage of a host device, such as a host computer, switching hub, network router, or switch box. Some host devices include multiple cages and can therefore accommodate multiple modules simultaneously. Each module typically communicates with a printed circuit board of the host device by transmitting and/or receiving electrical data signals to and/or from the host device printed circuit board. These electrical data signals can also be transmitted by the module outside the host device as optical and/or electrical data signals.
Active cables include communication cables with communications modules at one or both ends of the communications cables. The communications modules of some active cables include a handle that is epoxied to the communications cable. Such communications modules may be removed from host device cages by pulling on the handle. If the epoxy is defective, the handle may dislodge from the communications module, making it difficult to remove the communications module from the host device cage. Further, the force applied to the handle may be difficult for a user to control when the handle dislodges from the communications module such that the user may inadvertently bend the communications cable beyond its acceptable bend radius, possibly ruining the communications cable and the entire active cable.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.